


Elixir

by halflinghoney



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon!AU, Demons, F/M, Love Confession, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, demon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: Being the right hand to a Demon King wasn’t easy, but it was a position you had strived to call your own. Not everyone survived this job, yet you weren’t just a nobody, trying to climb the ladder to power in the Demon Realm. No, you were head over heels for Jimin, your King…Even if he was a giant pain in the ass.





	Elixir

Being the right hand to a Demon King wasn’t easy, but it was a position you had strived to call your own. Not everyone survived this job, yet you weren’t just a nobody, trying to climb the ladder to power in the Demon Realm. No, you were head over heels for Jimin, your King…   
  
Even if he was a giant pain in the ass.   
  
It had been a few months since you’d been home. In a world where everyone wanted to be in charge, to be King or Queen, dominance must be asserted in order to retain a throne. Your fellow warriors had fought hard and succeeded in destroying the army attempting to invade Jimin’s territory. With you at his side, the King had driven a sword through the heart of the enemy.   
  
Finally returning to the kingdom, you were expecting a little rest and relaxation, but that was far from what Jimin had in mind for you. It was like he was still in the mindset of being on the road. You barely had time to breathe between each task he had for you. You were running about the kingdom, delivering this, retrieving that, telling so-and-so this, buying that. It was exhausting.   
  
All you really wanted was some alone time with Jimin.   
  
Then again, who were  _ you _ to expect such a thing? Yes, you were his right hand, but the reality was that he was a mighty force to be reckoned with. Not only was he overly handsome--with his ram-like horns, sly smile, and slender frame--he was deceptively strong as well. You were skilled in combat, but you did not wield powers as he did. You could hold your own in a fist fight, but you did not have obliterating strength as he did. He always said he chose you to be his assistant because he saw promise in you--a little one-horned demon from the outskirts of his land. It was hard not to feel diminished by his glory.   
  
That was why you were going to prove to him that you were worthy of being by his side. If only you could overpower him, perhaps that would make him realize what a valuable asset you were to him. You had been planning this for a while, and now it was just waiting for the perfect moment to implement your scheme.   
  
It came sooner than you thought.   
  
“You’re my assistant. Why don’t you make yourself useful instead of standing there like a mindless imp?”   
  
It was nearly midnight. You hadn’t sat down all day, and to be honest, your legs were numb. Your mind was borderline spent. You were more than frazzled.  _ I’ve literally been at your beck and call all day. What more do you want from me?!  _ Instead of saying what was on your mind, you raised your chin, placed one hand over the other in front of you, and gave him a bright smile. “Tell me what I need to do to please you, my lord?”   
  
Jimin gave you a once over as he shrugged off the fur pelt he wore around his shoulders. “It’s been a long day. Draw me a bath,” he ordered, draping the pelt over a chaise.   
  
“Right away,” you exclaimed with a deep bow before excusing yourself to the bathroom. The water was pouring into the tub when you suddenly realized this was it. The very moment you were waiting for. Pulling out a vial from your pocket, you briefly examined the creamy liquid within before popping the cork and dumping it into the tub. It faded away into the rising water. You dared not to touch the water at this point.  _ Don’t want to fall victim to my own plan! _ You thought with smirk.   
  
The vial contained an elixir that would temporarily drain a being’s strength, albeit physical or magical. It would only work for a few hours depending on the power being contained, so you had to make sure you caught him at his weakest point.   
  
Once the tub was full, you walked out into the King’s quarters and beamed at him. “The bath awaits, your grace!” You caught your mouth from dropping at the sight of Jimin, clad only in a pair of casual trousers, as he turned to you with a warm smile.   
  
“Thank you,” he said with a nod as he strolled off into the bathroom.   
  
That one little smile alone had your heart pounding. “I’ll take my leave now, sir,” you said as you went to exit the room. You planned to return within the hour to find him drained and frail.   
  
“No. You will wait until I’m done. There is something I wish to speak to you about,” he said from within the bathroom. “Have a seat, I will be out shortly.”   
  
You tensed as you lowered yourself onto the chair by his desk towards a corner of the room. Your mind was frantically trying to figure out what could be so important that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow. You wondered if he would be able to tell you before your plan would commence. Besides, you didn’t want him to rush. The longer he soaked, the stronger the elixir would take hold. “Take your time. I’m in no hurry,” you reassured him.   
  
A few minutes passed by in silence. He wasn’t going to tell you whatever it was until he was done. You cursed to yourself. Time was ticking on slowly, and you felt your body becoming heavy as you relaxed in the chair. Before you knew it, you had dozed off.   
  
A loud ‘thud’ jolted you awake.   
  
You looked to the bathroom, not quite able to see much within from where you were sitting. Standing up, you took a few steps towards the other room when Jimin suddenly burst into view, clutching onto the doorframe to regain balance. A robe was wrapped around his body, much to your subconscious disappointment, and his breathing was labored. “Are you alright, my king?” You asked, feigning concern while inwardly you were jumping for joy. Your plan was working!   
  
“No,” he grumbled, braving a step forward into the room. He nearly stumbled, but you were by his side within seconds, helping him over to his bed.   
  
Once he was lying down, you took a seat next to him. “What’s wrong?” You questioned, playing your part as worried right hand until you were certain you were the strongest in the room.   
  
“I don’t...I don’t know,” he murmured, trying to adjust himself comfortably on the bed, but even that was a struggle. “I can barely lift my limbs. The bath felt good; really good. Perhaps I stayed in too long.”   
  
Now that you were convinced his powers were drained, you climbed onto the bed with a smirk smeared across your lips. “My king, you look so hapless,” you cooed woefully, grabbing his hands to see just how well the elixir had worked. When you lifted and released them, they fell straight to his sides. You giggled to yourself.   
  
Jimin’s gaze studied your face, taking in every feature that pointed to the answer: you were the cause of this. “What did you do?!” He growled.   
  
You ignored his inquiry, but continued to speak, “You’ve probably never felt this weak in your entire life. What’s it like?” You moved his arms, straddling his waist while keeping his wrists pinned above his head with one hand.   
  
His eyes were on yours, but his defiance was clear. He had no intention to answer that question. “Get this over with. Kill me already,” he hissed.   
  
You quirked a brow. “What? Kill you? Why?”   
  
Jimin looked at you quizzically. “Isn’t that why you weakened me like this?”   
  
A wicked grin spread across your face. “No, my lord, it isn’t,” you mused, running your spare hand back through his hair. “I just wanted you to know what it’s like to feel powerless.”   
  
“Yes, yes, well you’ve made that point clear,” he rushed, his cheeks beginning to flush. This was more embarrassment that he’d probably ever endured in his privileged life.   
  
“Have I?” You asked, moving your hand down. Slipping your fingers under his robe to spread the fabric apart, you exposed his bare skin. Your hand then glided back up his chest to rest at his neck. “I still don’t think you get it,” you whispered. Your hushed voice brought evident goosebumps to his skin. The pressure of your fingers dipped into the flesh at his neck while you leaned down to hover your lips over his.   
  
A growl rumbled in his throat as your nails dug into his skin.   
  
You couldn’t wait any longer. You nipped at his lips once, twice, and a third time until his eyes widened and he pulled away to look at you.   
  
“What’s happening?!” He asked cluelessly.   
  
You blinked. “...I’m kissing you.”   
  
He put the pieces of the situation together and it dawned on him. “You drained my powers so you could kiss me?”   
  
Pursing your lips, you weighed the thought. “Well...yes, and no…” You finally concluded.   
  
“Explain,” he demanded.   
  
Even rendered so powerless, he still had your obedience. “It’s because I...I’m in love with you, my lord,” you admitted quietly.   
  
His eyebrows pulled together. “Excuse me?”   
  
“I’m in love with you,” you said more firmly. “I’m not just a servant-girl. I am your right hand; I have pledged my life to you, sir. You are the reason I live. Please, just know that you have my heart as well. I’m sorry that I had to take things to such an extreme with an elixir, I just wanted you to know how it feels to be helpless against someone stronger than you.”   
  
Jimin made a small struggle against your hand at his wrists, but to no avail. “I should have never let you study at the apothecary,” he huffed.   
  
You rolled your eyes. He was still so arrogant in this position. You’d show him who was in charge now. “No, I learned this elixir from the potion master in Crail,” you declared. You scooted up a bit on his lap and began to grind your hips against his. “Remember? That little town we stopped in during our travels?”   
  
Jimin leaned his head back against the pillow and groaned the slightest bit. He closed his eyes and carried on, “Ah, yes, the potion master. How could I forget? You were so taken with him.”   
  
After everything you had just said, he really had the audacity to imply that? “Only because he was willing to teach me what I needed to know.” You untied the robe’s sash from around his waist and spread it open for you to lay eyes upon his naked body. “And now, look. Everything’s gone as planned.” You smiled when you saw his body’s betrayal in the form of an erection.    
  
The darkness in Jimin’s eyes grew as you ogled his body. “I must give you recognition where it is due; not everyone can create an energy draining elixir and tweak it just enough to leave the body’s speech and arousal intact. Perhaps it was  **_I_ ** who taught you too well,” he exclaimed smugly, “ _ See what you want and take it. _ ”   
  
Your gaze drifted up to his and you could have sworn you saw a twinkle in the abyss of his own. A smirk tainted your lips as you maneuvered your pants down your legs. “In that case, let me show you how much I love you,” you hissed as you lifted your hips above his length and slowly lowered yourself down upon it.   
  
Taking in a hitched breath, he waited until he was fully sheathed within you to exhale.   
  
Once he was snugly inside of your warmth, you bravely let go of his hands and leaned backward to sit up. You gazed deep into his eyes as you began to bounce atop his cock, your face lighting up in ecstasy. He was blessed with more than just strength; his dick was a trophy in and of itself.   
  
Jimin took advantage of the release of his arms and slowly moved them to hold onto your waist. He encouraged you to bounce quicker, harder, as he stared back at you.   
  
With your eyes glued to one another’s, you felt yourself building up to an orgasm too quickly. “My king, your cock is the best,” you panted, pausing for a moment just just to grind your hips down onto him before returning to bouncing.   
  
He let out a chuckle, his hands gripping harder onto you. “So is your pussy,” he responded, trying his hardest to keep a calmer composure, even throughout the way you squeezed down on him when you were still. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down.   
  
Your lips were parted as moans now constantly fell from your mouth. You were dangerously closing in on your peak.   
  
Jimin was reading each feature of your face. He could tell what was happening. Unfortunately, in your pleasure craze, you weren’t paying attention to the strength returning to his hands, especially as they dug into your waistline. Without a warning, he flipped you onto your back and you fell upon the plush bed.   
  
Your eyes lit up in fright. You thought you were done for now that the elixir was wearing off.   
  
However, Jimin merely slipped his hands under your knees and held your legs apart as he buried his cock inside of you again and again.   
  
You could hardly catch your breath due to the power behind each of his thrusts. Not to mention, he was hitting a spot that had you seeing shooting stars. You made a point to find his eyes again, searching for a semblance of anger for what you’d done to him. Instead, you found amusement.   
  
“The way you underestimate me is adorable,” he growled, leaning forward to hover over you. He snatched each of your hands and pinned them to either side of your head. “Are you close?”   
  
Your bottom lip quivered as you nodded.   
  
He flashed you a dazzling smile as he moved down to nip at your lips. “Then, come,” he demanded, and you didn’t think it was possible, but he thrust even harder into you.   
  
You whimpered in delight at the force, but finally tipped over the edge and cried out in pleasure.   
  
While you clenched around him, Jimin continued to pound the best he could. He groaned your name as he gave one more thrust until stream after stream of cum poured into you.   
  
Your breasts were heaving as you recovered. You expected some kind of punishment, maybe even a quick death, for what you had done. Instead, Jimin collapsed beside you and held you close with one arm, but you were still tense.   
  
Jimin’s forehead was resting against your shoulder. His fingers were drawing circles on your skin. He composed himself enough to speak. “You know, before this happened, I was going to ask if you were comfortable in your position as my right hand, or would you like to be assigned a new post?”   
  
His gentle touch was more alarming than anything and only made you more nervous. “What do you mean, my lord?”   
  
You could hear the smile in his voice as he asked, “Would you like to be my queen?”   
  
You were stunned. “ _ That _ was what you wanted to talk to me about?!” You questioned loudly.   
  
Jimin laughed, and it warmed your heart and suddenly relaxed your body. “Apparently, we had the same intentions tonight. I was going to seduce you...but you beat me to it,” he admitted, moving his head so that he could gaze into your eyes. “What is your response?”   
  
A happy smile beamed back at him. “Of course, my lord! I love you and want to be with you forever!” You piped, throwing your arms around him to pull him into a kiss.   
  
He chuckled and returned the kiss. He pulled away after a few moment to caress a hand upon your cheek. “Call me Jimin, my queen,” he warmly exclaimed.   
  
“My king…” You giggled lightly and corrected, “ _ Jimin _ ...I don’t know if I could get used to that.”   
  
“You’re going to have to,” he teased, placing a gently kiss on your nose. “We have forever for you to get used to it, though.”   
  
And so, you ruled and defended the kingdom together for the rest of your demonic lives.


End file.
